The present invention relates to an electromechanical device for automating the operation of table staplers, for paper and the like material.
As known, staplers directly supplied with metal staples are conventionally used in offices and the like to firmly couple paper sheets together.
Also known is the fact that the mentioned staplers are operated manually by applying, in the table type of staplers, a suitable pressure on a movable arm of the stapler.
Obviously, as a great number of stapling operations are to be carried out, for preparing a plurality of pamphlets, the operator is subjected to a stressing fatigue susceptible to negatively affect the work.
Motorized staplers are known, which, however are of very complex structure and susceptible to operation malfunctions. They thus require considerable maintenance and/or adjustments.
Furthermore, the aforementioned motorized staplers have staple containing housings of comparatively reduced size, which must be frequently reloaded with metal staples.
The reloading operation is a very complex one because of the design of the motorized stapler and consumes considerable time.